The coil tension springs in question are employed in a variety of regions of a motor vehicle. One example thereof is supporting the opening motion or the closing motion of the lid of a motor vehicle. The term “lid” here is to be understood in a comprehensive manner. It includes deck lids, tailgates, engine bay lids, doors, in particular lateral doors, cargo space floors or the like of a motor vehicle. While the priority presently lies in the adjustment of a deck lid, this not to be understood as being limiting.
A coil tension spring which is assigned to a deck lid is demonstrated in DE 199 14 786 A1. The coil tension spring is articulated on a lid component, namely a swing arm, on the one hand, and on the other hand is fixedly articulated on the body. For the coil tension spring to be connected in a force-transmitting manner the in each case last spring turn on both coil spring ends is bent to form a hook. In terms of production technology this is complex and allows only limited flexibility in the design of the spring, in particular when standard springs are to be used.
Another known possibility for a coil tension spring to be connected in a force-fitting manner lies in screwing a threaded plug into the coil tension spring at both ends. In this way, the threaded plug is engaged in a form-fitting manner with the coil spring interior such that the spring force of the coil tension spring may be transmitted outward. This is demonstrated in the European Standard EN 13906, image A.11. In the case of the threaded plug the fact that the threaded plug is conceived for one and the same coil diameter is disadvantageous. Tolerances in the coil diameter here may lead to the retaining effect between the threaded plug and the coil tension spring being limited. Accordingly, when the known threaded plug is used it is also not possible for coil tension springs having dissimilar coil diameters to be applied.